The Collaboration
by PrincessPimp
Summary: The third in a Trilogy, but this one is co-written. This is what happens after the big scene from PD's previous story's original ending: Changes its being rewritten so its N/A . It's about the break-up and Sasuke's attempt to win Naruto back. plus GaaLee
1. Chapter 1

It's been exactly 76 days (two and a half months) since that day; that disgusting, terrorizing day that has been taunting me every single second since. That moment plays over and over again. The moment when _**he**_ finally ousted me for the vulgar brainless little insect that I am and he squished me under his boot, severing every single last tie that we ever had. I definitely do deserve it though. What I did was despicable, purely unforgivable.

Every time I step out of the house I get reminded of him... and her. Even when I'm on missions I get reminded of him. But that doesn't mean I'm safe at home, oh no that'd be to easy, whatever room I'm in I get reminded of days off from our missions when he'd come round and we'd hang out together. Best friends forever aye?

As I lay in bed, with all these questionable emotions, frustrating past events, and an even more confusing present, I begin to think I may crack. Naruto suddenly runs through my head, he's smiling at me like the way he used to. He calls my name and I hear it echo around my head. I grabbed my shirt and ran outside; I needed the air. I stepped outside and locked the door.

I walked around town, pulling off my 'I'm not interested in anything around me' look and closed my eyes. I heard some girls talking about me in the distance, but I ignored them. They weren't all fawning over me like they used to. Now, something else took flight on the gossip circuit. I subconsciously walked past the Ramen Shop that Naruto loved so much.

I gasped out loud and slapped my hand across my face to throw a scream back down to empty black hole inside me. I inhaled deep and shoved my hands into the pockets of my trousers and locked away all emotions in a safe place at the back of my mind. As I meandered around town aimlessly I started getting sucked back into reality ever so slowly. I started thinking about the last time I had been down to the river to just swim or into the forest just to walk. It seemed like forever ago. Oh and of course the last time I had been with...

I came to a dead stop in my tracks and my thoughts as I tried to face **his** name. I couldn't. I tried to shove it back into the deep dark corner it belonged in but –of course- it wasn't going to play fair. No. Instead it brought up all sorts of memories like the first time I saw Naruto when he finally came back to Konoha after that day - Long after I came running home with my tail between my legs.

I find myself walking back over to the ramen. It seems that all my walks end up here. Her...his cute face pops up in my head, and I smile at the thought of his wide grin. Suddenly, I hear voices behind me, and they aren't unfamiliar. It's Naruto and someone else. I quickly try to hide, but it's to late so I just pretend like I have every right to be there. He is with someone and their hands are intertwined. Naruto completely ignores me and his boyfriend flips me off before they take seats inside the ramen shop. I poke my head in only to see Naruto being fed noodles from his boyfriend's chopsticks. The sight is enough to stop my heart. I had been trying to get over Naruto ever since what happened 76 days ago. But seeing Naruto and Kiba...together...on a date...it hurt so badly. I shouldn't be feeling so hurt. I rejected this man because I was too afraid to accept what I had become.

And now look at me; a broken, decrepit version of my former self. I was tearing apart inside, I couldn't handle watching this. I gulped down the lump rising in my throat, order myself some ramen and took a seat whilst trying desperately not to notice them. Failing dismally of course. Although I looked anywhere and everywhere else I could always see them out of the corner of my eyes. Even when I put hair in front of my eyes or shut them I could hear them.

"Naruto you idiot you got some down your shirt" I hear Kiba laugh lovingly. "And your face, you're such a mess!"

I could hear him blush and then a flick of a tongue and a girlish giggle. I could only guess but I'd say Kiba just licked it off his face.

"Come on Naruto you big idiot lets get you home you have a **long** night ahead of you." he dragged out that word on purpose I bet. Jackass. "Ugh you such a dick Kiba" Naruto joked to him. 'Hn' I smirked slightly inside. "Teme."

Ouch. Now that one hurt. I pushed back in my chair – making sure it scrapped loudly – and rose to my feet.

Finally, they both looked at me. Naruto stared at me coldly as Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively. He barred his teeth and growled at me. I allowed to let myself look defeated, hoping Naruto would at least feel pity towards me. But no, there was no emotion to be wasted on me. I stepped outside the shop and looked up at the sky, feeling sort of bad for the old man behind the counter who had to witness my tantrum. But I just couldn't help myself. My little kitsune, in the arms of some horny dog. The thought of Kiba having his way with Naruto made me want to vomit. I clutched at my stomach in an attempt to soothe the knots of guilt and sadness that had made a home inside me.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura! She had gotten better over the years, but she could still be annoyingly overprotective, like a big sister in many ways. "Sasuke-kun, what's the matter?" She had been the first one I came to after my Naruto ordeal. She helped me sort out my confusion and helped me come to terms with my...preferences.

"In there." I pointed to the ramen shop. She followed my finger and smiled sadly.

"Ahh, so that's what's the matter."

"Hn."

"You still have a chance, you could win him back."

I remained silent and Sakura sighed, "Well, I'll always be here if you need me." And with that she walked off.

If only she knew… I mumbled internally. I sighed and my feet began moving again as my head stayed froze on Naruto's smiling face.

I vaguely remember the pacing buildings fly pass as my feet picked up the pace to try and keep up with my thoughts. The buildings turned to trees and I just kept going and going, hoping the freezing wind will could cool my mind and rip the boiling heat straight out of my chest.

I slowed at the sound of rushing water. Maybe a swim would cool me off… I thought vainly.

I slowly drudged up to the waters edge and stared down at my blurred, disfigured self. I looked disgusting. No wonder Sakura gave up on me. I looked like a zombie… so pale, dark sunken eyes, my hair a ratted mess. When was the last time I had a haircut? I used to care so much about my appearance… now look at me. "Disgusting" I yelled and leapt for the disgrace.

The ice-cold water wrapped around and my face twisted into a sickeningly sadistic smile.

Eventually, I had to come up to breathe, even though I had thought about ending it right there, but then I wouldn't have another chance with Naruto. Not that I did anyway. I re-dressed myself and ignored the perverted girlish giggles. The swim hadn't really helped keep my mind off things, but at least I had calmed down a bit. I decided to make a visit to an acquaintance of mine for some advice. I knocked hesitantly on Lee's door when I heard banging and fits of laughter. Lee answered the door with mussed up hair and Gaara clinging to his neck. I could tell that neither of them were too terribly happy about seeing me after the whole incident in Suna, but once I explained to them that I intended to mend my ways and win Naruto back, they were delighted.

"I mean I can't really wrap my head around the whole Kiba thing. He really loved you, you know. I'm not too excited about you trying to get him back."

"Listen, Gaara. I have been beating myself up over this for weeks. I really like him and I want him back! I want those memories, though few, to be relived and expanded upon."

Lee and Gaara turned to each other with weary stares. Gaara turned back to me with a rather reproachful look, "Are you Sure? I don't want my precious, hapless friend, Naruto, to get broken again due to your inconsiderate stupidity and inane whims." He said with a slight bit off added malice.

I frowned and looked at me shoes, "I know, I know" then with a sudden surge of determination shooting through me I locked my eyes onto Gaara's and continued with, "But I promise you, I will love him and never, ever hurt him again."

Please, Gaara, please! I almost begged but my pride decided that I should probably keep my mouth shut.

The corners if Gaara's lips turned up, "Damn right."

"We need a plan though… and a damn good one at that. Actually, we'll probably need a few." Lee sighed and looked into Gaara's face with that same lovesick expression. Oh how I yearned for that expression. I had to turn my head away.

"Gaara… didn't Naruto say that he was in _love _with this Kiba now though? This is certainly going to be difficult." Lee said rather skeptical.

Gaara sighed in response, "Yes, Lee, he did. **However**, in actual fact it's just that he _thinks_ he's in love, when really he's still in love with Sasuke. From what it sounds anyway…"

My head snapped up and my eyes locked on to his, "from what it sounds?" I said confused.

Gaara nods, "Oh yes, yes. From what you've told us about his exceptionally childish behavior in front of you, being purposely malevolent, being overly touchy-feely…sounds like he's trying to make you jealous. I mean he is never like that in front of us" he sighed again.

"Oh! And of course from what Hinata-chan said Kiba said, Gaara" Lee said happily. Gaara looked at him slightly surprised then smiled. I stared at them both, eyes darting from face to face, totally lost.

"Oh yes of course! How could I forget!" Gaara turned his attention back to me, "Hinata-chan said that Kiba had told her that he found Naruto crying in his sleep and when he shook him awake he screamed out Sasuke's name and burst into a flood of tears."

A knife stabbed right trough my heart at the thought of me causing Naruto to cry again. And then the revelation came… _**I**__ made him cry, my name he screamed, me! He still thinks of me!_ Even though the thought of me was still causing him pain hurt so very much, the fact that he thought about me at all made it pound hard in my chest

But even though my heart pounded so hard, I could still feels tears brimming my lids and threatening to fall. I stood up and faced the window as to avoid the awkward situation. Then, my thoughts betrayed me. I started thinking about Naruto and his new flame. I thought about our angry departure. I thought of all the wonderful times we had together, and I started to sob. Shaking with every intake of breath, I fell to the floor and curled up.

"Naruto..." I whimpered pitifully. I dug my fingers into the tacky shag carpet. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke, please get a hold of yourself. Look at you, you've been reduced to a crying mass on the floor. If you miss him so, go win him over!"

"I agree with my Gaara-chan."

I sniffled, wallowing in self-pity. "I will. I can't stand seeing him with that...thing." I ran out of the house without so much as a goodbye. I had to start formulating a plan; a plan that would win over my Dobe.

As my breathing shook with every stride and my head was spinning round and round without any real thoughts, I decide to stop. I stood in the middle of the street, almost completely oblivious to the people around me and their stares. I pulled in all of my breath in one huge deep intake and very slowly released it and let it slip through my chapped lips as I deflated and sagged back to my pathetic hunched over stance.

'What am I going to do?!' I screamed internally again and again.

"Here you go you ingrate." An annoyed voice said to me as they shoved a piece of folded paper under my nose.

My eyes flickered up and I looked into the slightly annoyed face of Lee. "Lee…?" I questioned confused as I took the paper from his hands and unfolded it and scanned across the words:

10 am training in woods

I stared down at the paper wide eyed at the paper as I small smile cracked across my disgruntled face. I looked up to say my thanks but all I saw was a green blur as Lee ran back up the street. I carefully folded up the piece of paper and clutched it tightly in my hand as my heart pounded thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to bed grinning that night. The note hadn't really meant anything, but I was fanaticizing about what they could possibly want to tell me, but I was hoping with every inch of my being that it had something to do with winning Naruto back. I just couldn't wait. Eventually I did fall asleep, but I failed to noticed--this just goes to show you how exhausted I was to have not noticed such a thing--the spiky headed figure standing outside my window. I suppose I would eventually learn why, but it had little importance as to my current situation.

Dawn arrived and I was feeling better that ever. I made it to the meeting site that Lee had told me to be at and waited. After a while I tired of standing and decided to sit instead. As soon as I got comfortable and my eyes started drooping, I felt a solid knock on the head.

"Ow..."

"Get up. It's rude to keep people waiting."

"But I was waiting for you!"

"Irrelevant." Gaara replied

"Irre- I'll give you irreleva-OW!" I was about to stand up as my angered blood boiled by everything came to a sure and swift stop as a sure and swift kick came to the side of my face.

"Shut up and listen. _We_ are here to help _you_ don't forget." Gaara said stiffly as Lee strode to his side, slinked an arm around his waist, and nuzzled his head into Gaara's hair.

With one long exasperated sigh I blew away my pride and sank back to the floor. I flicked my eyes into Gaara's mockingly apathetic ones, "So… what are we going to do here..?" I mumbled as I looked around the open space.

"**We** are not going to do anything. You are." Gaara said deviously.

"…Okay, so what am I going to do here? Your note said training… but I don't see how that's going to help me get Naruto back..." I said slightly frustrated but still without my old power behind it.

"Well yes, we did say training. But you misunderstand. We didn't mean ninja training, we meant training for Naruto to get him back." Lee chirped

"And what exactly does this training entail?" I said cautiously as although I knew this was my only hope I still dreaded it.

Gaara and Lee turned to each other and smiled deviously, "Well…"

"We're gonna teach you how to be more...submi..umm..more uh..." Lee stumbled over his words, obviously trying to find the right way to say it without angering me.

"We're gonna teach you how to be a proper boyfriend. That's what we're going to do."

"Well put Gaara-chan." Lee nuzzled Gaara's ear and kissed him on the cheek. Gaara tried not to squirm with the pleasure he felt. I could feel myself shifting awkwardly from foot to foot while the two did their little exchange.

"Are you taking notes?" Lee asked unexpectedly.

"What?"

"You have to know how to fondle if you want to be a proper boyfriend." Gaara slapped him playfully.

Gaara laughed lightly, his face rather flushed, "though he's an idiot and has a stupid way of showing his...affection... he's actually right, unfortunately" Gaara let out a long sigh.

"I have to learn how to fondle...?" I asked deeply confused, not like I _don't_ want to touch Naruto all over but...

"No, no, no" Gaara shook his head profusely, waving his hands in front of his face, "I simply mean that you have to learn what he likes, even if it's the little things such as brushing your fingertips across his face, or whispering sweet nothings in his ear." At that moment, Lee lifted Gaara's head and gently dragged his finger tips across Gaara's strong cheek bone with the oddest smile I had ever had seen.

I began to feel physically sick as I watched what it's like to be in love. The heartache and deep retching sadness must have surfaced to my face as they both stared at me with frowns and sympathetic eyes.

"Sasuke...?" Gaara questioned in a low murmur.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then, only when my resolve was completely back in place, did I dare to open my mouth, "I need to learn." I was shocked at how easily the words leapt from my heart to my mouth.

"Good!" Lee exclaimed, "And I think I know the perfect way to learn too!" He said with a devilishly large grin on his face.

Gaara stared at him for a second with narrowed eyes before the corner of his mouth slowly turned up into an equally devilish and satisfied smirk, as if he had just read his lover's mind. "Yes, I believe that will work quite well indeed."

I just stared at them confused and slightly nervous at what this could be. _Oh no... __**please**__ not that!_ I begged inside my head as I began to cotton on to their scheme.

"That's right Sasuke, we're going to follow them on their date tonight!" Lee smiled and let out a hearty chuckle as the complete horror sank in a burst throughout my entire being.

Later that evening, I sat in Lee's apartment, waiting for him and Gaara to emerge from the bedroom. The occasional thumps and girlish squeals could be heard from the other side of the paper-thin walls. I could feel my face burn at the awkwardness of the moment and I tried desperately to ignore what now appeared to be predatory growls that were steadily increasing in volume. I coughed, loudly, and the courting in the next room halted abruptly. Lee reappeared, pretending that nothing happened, but his blush confirmed my verdict: guilty.

"Well, Sasuke, are you going to get into your disguise?"

"What disguise?" I closed my eyes and pretended not to care.

"You will be accompanying me to dinner, as my date."

"Wh...What? Shouldn't Gaara be your date? I mean, he _is __your_ boyfriend. Wouldn't that make more sense?"

"Well, yes, but Gaara needs to be in a position where he can see them more easily. He will hang around your neck and watch from there."

"Huh?" I was completely lost.

Lee produced a gold necklace with a shining red ruby dangling from the delicate chain. "Gaara will be fastened around your neck so he too, can see what's going on, plus he'll be able to blatantly stare at the couple and watch their every move without being suspicious. Gaara can read body language like a book." Just then, the ruby shimmered and Lee looked intently at it; his head nodding occasionally. I watched with a quirked eyebrow. It wasn't often that you saw a man act as if he were communicating with a piece of jewelry. "Alright. Sasuke if you would be so kind as to use your chakra, as I am unable to, and disguise me?"

"Alright. As what."

"Just make me look inconspicuous, and nothing like my current appearance."

"Ok, I'll try..."

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes as I clapped my hands together and began concentrating my chakra very carefully. I took a wary step closer to Lee. With a long out take of breath I slowly extended his arms forward from his chest slightly.

With a sharp outtake of breath my eyes snapped open, fingers and hands twisted in complicated near impossible ways and then I slapped lee solidly in the chest. A puff of smoke swirled around us both and quickly drowned the room.

With a short cough and a wave of hands the smoke was shortly dispersed of and I took a step back as the chest that was just flat under my palm was no longer. Lee gasped lightly as he looked in the mirror before a large smile spread along his cute face. His hair was a little bit longer and flicked out slightly at the sides and his fringe was swept to one side. His eyes were thickly lined, with his lashes thickened and lengthened ever so slightly his big black eyes were now a deep, dark midnight blue. His lips were a teeny bit plumber and glossed, his usual green suit was now a cute strapless dress down to just above the knee, with green socks pulled up to under the knee.

I quickly changed into the suit they had left out for me with a small note of 'put this on now'. It was a black suit with an electric blue shirt, which I left the top few buttons undone. I quickly a pair of glasses from the counter in the kitchen to complete the outfit, then I turned to Lee and waved a hand in front of myself as if to say 'taa daa'. Lee stared intently at the ruby around my neck and then shrugged before smiling widely at me, "Ready for our date then dear?" he joked then shooed me out of the door.

I still had no idea what was going on... but what the hell, I thought that I might as well trust these guys seeing as I have no one else these days.

As soon I set foot outside, Lee pulled me back in. "Neh, Sasuke, maybe you should disguise your face too. I mean, won't it be suspicious if you take out some random girl to dinner? Cause, there are people who watch your every move and they would realize that I'm not actually your--"

"Ok, ok I get it." I brought my hands together and focused my chakra, changing into a slightly taller man with bright red, haphazard hair that almost reached my shoulders. I had changed my eyes to a bright green that could rival with Naruto's bright blue ones.

Naruto...

Lee could see that I had drifted off and was trying to get my attention by snapping his fingers in my face. I saw him do so, but I was too busy thinking about Naruto for it to really register.

_'Sasuke!' _The voice called out. _His_ voice was back.

'Naruto...'

_'Sasuke! Teme, I told you to wait up!' _Naruto's voice echoed in my head

'I'm sorry Naruto' I wanted to respond, but he couldn't hear me, not the me I wanted him to hear.

'_Baka Usuratonkachi. You were late.' _That was me, but not the me I am now. I longed to be able to call him that. To walk over to him and playfully punch him on the shoulder and tell him how big of an idiot he was and have him scowl at me, but not really mean it. Because behind that scowl was the biggest, most beautiful smile—a smile I had thought was only meant for me—and I would hide a smile of my own behind my porcelain mask. But now all that was gone. And all I had was a frustrated Lee calling my name and waving his hands in my face.

**:high fives Pimpface: SWEET! We got another chapter down buddeh!**


	3. Chapter 3

A single sordid tear ran down my cheek. I quickly slapped a pale hand to my cheek and barely caught it. After wiping it away with the back of my hand, the grimace dented on my face quickly snapped to attention when my face threw my body and mind back to reality. "Sorry." I grumbled with a pitifully fake smile that anyone could see through.

Lee cleared his throat and smiled, "Not to worry! Anyhow, shall we be off then ne?"

I ran a shaky hand through my fiery bangs, "yeah...Okay." Really not sure if I was ready but with Naruto's beautiful face plastered onto the wall of my thick skull I quickly followed after his hurried footsteps.

Lee—or 'Ren' as I was told to call him in public—and I walked down the streets with our hands awkwardly entwined. We looked like one of those young, shy couples who are out on their first date and have no idea what the hell they're doing. I could feel heat coming from the pendant around my neck. The red ruby shimmered and Lee whispered an apology into my neck; though it most likely looked like a kiss of sorts to any of the oblivious, casual observer. I could feel the necklace cool down, but then heat up again when I smirked: Gaara was jealous. Right now, I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to shrink up and squeeze the living daylights out of my throat for touching his boyfriend. I felt the same way about Kiba, but hurting him would make Naruto hate me even more. Which was absolutely out of the question considering Naruto's feelings towards Kiba, and his feelings towards me. Or lack of rather.

"Ok, 'Daisuke-kun,' this is the place."

I bit my lip nervously and turned to Lee, "Le— er…Ren-ch-chan, I'm-"

'_Shut up, don't chicken out now Sasuke.'_ I heard a voice yell at me angrily inside my head. It was me. Or rather my _old_ self. Unfortunately though the old me was a complete and utter prick who got me in this predicament he was totally haplessly right. Damn.

I sucked in a long breath and strode through the doors of the small restaurant on the very outskirts of the village. I quickly strode up to the young maitre d' and pulled out my best trick, my faithful incredibly charming Uchiha smile as I tried to get us the best table in the house. She blushed and giggled, instantly falling for my pathetic show. I was almost disgusted at myself at just how easy it was for me to revert to my jocular ways. Nonetheless it got the result we needed so I guess I was almost happy. As we sat with smiles and even the fakest, flirtatious giggle _ever_ from Lee as our hands brushed I had to use all of my might and restraint not to cringe or roll my eyes or run away. Once the girl had walked away I quickly threw my eyes around the room. I had to give the girl that, this really was the perfect surveillance table, absolutely nothing in views way of _any_ other table.

As my eyes span round and round the room I couldn't help but feel a sudden nervous stabbing pain, "Ren-chan... I can't see him anywhere, can you?" I asked pitifully sullen. At the lack of response I tilted my head up to his-her's-, "Ren-chan...?" I followed his eyes and frowned. The pendent was ice cold.

I could feel my temper flaring when I saw them. Kiba had his hands in his pockets while Naruto clung to his right arm as if letting go would cost him his life. Lee hissed at me for openly staring at them and I quickly brought my gaze down towards my menu. I bring it up, a bit closer than necessary, to my face. Partially to hide my embarrassment, and also that this menu's font was incredibly small with cursive lettering that was near impossible to read.

"Daisuke-kun, what are you going to have?....Daisuke-kun, Hello?.....DAISUKE-KUN!" Oh, that's right. I'm 'Daisuke' right now.

"G-Gomen nasai, Ren-chan. What is it?" I could hear murmurs of 'They're so cute.' and 'It must be their first date.' and 'It's so cute how he's all nervous.' My cheeks were turning scarlet, which only amplified my embarrassing situation, which only drew in more attention of the older couples in the restaurant, and one particular pair that I would have liked to have been ignored by. I could feel Naruto's eyes on me while I nervously lifted my water glass with much unexpected difficulty.

Lee forces a girlish giggle that we are both repulsed by. "I asked what you would like to eat, Daisuke-kun."

"Oh, um..." I felt Naruto's eyes leave me as he was led to a table barely outside my peripheral vision; I would have to turn my head if I wanted to catch a glimpse of Kiba's back, not to mention how far I'd have to turn if I wanted to even think of seeing Naruto's face. It was then that I remembered Gaara was hanging around my neck. _'How would he be able to see them from this angle?' _I reach behind my neck and remove Gaara, only to stand up and fasten him around Lee's neck, which Gaara is obviously pleased by.

I hear another round of 'Aww' and I blush again.

I hate blushing; it had always made me feel really weak. I used to never blush. Nowadays I'm capable of all kinds of different displays of emotions now that he, I, broke down all of my barriers, well just broke down in general. That was including the angry, bitter face that luckily only Lee could see as my hair hung down around my face. "Daisuke-kun...?" a sweet voice whispered softly.

I slowly lifted my head a let a smile spread across my face that we both knew was completely fake apart from those watching us as I took a gently hold of both of her hands and whispered back in a hushed sorrow drenched voice "I love you." He knew exactly what I meant. To whom I was really directing that at. My eyes threaten to water. Now that really had never happened before.

I heard giggling and everything broke, our sweet true friendship moment, my threatening tears stopped and sucked back in, my sorrow flooded away smoothly replaced my anger and another new emotion: fear.

I sighed heavily. "I think I'm going to need a desert" I joked with a half-assed smile. Lee giggled back and we were back on track as I noticed his eyes flashing to Naruto opening wide and then back to me. I couldn't help but question him by raising an eyebrow, "what is it Ren-chan?"

He just smiled wide back at me, "Oh nothing, nothing" and with that he laughed. _'__Finally no giggle.'_ I sighed mentally.

The waitress came back and took our dessert order. I just decided on a black coffee while Lee requested a…I can't remember now, I hadn't really been paying attention. We talked in earnest for a while, taking a break from the exhausting occupation of pretending to be a happy, awkward couple. I noticed Lee take occasional glances at Naruto's table while he delicately ate his..cake…thing. It had caramel in it. Disgusting.

"Daisuke-kun." Lee tapped his wrist with two of his fingers, signaling to me that it was time to go. I hailed the waitress to our table and she practically ran over. I rolled my eyes internally and sighed at her pathetic display. She took the bill and walked over to some other table behind me.

"Shall we go Ren-chan?" I smiled at him, trying to keep my eye from twitching in annoyance. I grabbed Lee's coat and pulled out his chair, playing the role of a perfect gentleman. I stole a glance at Naruto's table and saw Naruto and Kiba looking right at us. I quickly looked down, which I immediately regretted doing. But I had noticed that Kiba was eyeing me suspiciously, but Naruto was just smiling at us in that, 'they're so lucky to be so in love' kind of way. I looked up to meet they're eyes again. I smiled and nodded at them. The second Naruto turned around, Kiba's accusing glare turned into a happy smile. They exchanged words and Naruto headed off to go to the bathroom. Kiba looked after him and then hurried over to my table.

"Nice disguise Sasuke." And with that, he went back to his table to wait for Naruto to return from the bathroom.

I choked, spluttered, shook, fell, and screamed with the pure dread and horror that was coursing through my very being, eating at my insides. However on the outside I did my best to keep my body language from becoming too tense, and my face to portray as much confusion as possible with as little sign of panic and worry on my face. But I could hear that my breathing was haggard, and I'm sure he could too, as the shaky words fell from my trembling lips, "Sorry, who?" I turned the corners of my lips up in a small fashion. I must have looked insane.

Lee squeezed my hand firmly and I could see the panic smear across his face under his fake smile too. I saw the necklace glint in the corner of my eye and I was sure it was practically trembling.

Kiba turned his smug face to me, his gleaming in joy. A deep laugh rolled from his chest. "Nice dress, Lee." He sneered with a smirk.

'**FUCK!'** I screamed mentally as Lee's face fell into a sharp frown. He quickly tugged on my arm as he spoke in a hurried, hushed voice, "Come on _Daisuke-kun_, let's go already." I followed his high-heeled feet out the door.

But just as we were about to leave an arrogant voice chortled, "Oh and don't worry I won't tell!" and then quickly winked, just too really rub it in.

That was a bit much for me and my control as I stopped dead, turned on my heels. My eyes were tight and trained on his.

"Kiba, I'm back!" Lee and I tensed up at hearing Naruto's voice. I quickly dropped the death glare and tried to look lovingly at Lee, as if we had just been making idle chit-chat with Kiba. Kiba, who had apparently tensed as well, quickly relaxed and put on a cool grin when Naruto showed up.

"Hey _Babe." _I felt my temper flare for a moment before quickly calming down. "I'm glad you're back. I was just talking to this guy here, what was your name again?"

I tried everything not to glare as he slung an arm around Naruto's shoulders. But managed to pull of a polite 'how-do-you-do' smile and quickly replied, "Yakame Daisuke. And this is my girlfriend, Inao Ren-chan." I took Lee's hand and Lee smiled at Kiba and Naruto, "A pleasure." Lee said, offering his hand for Kiba to shake. Kiba took it with grace.

This was making me sick. Naruto was dating a liar and a sleaze.

I know Naruto's a complete idiot, but how could he **not** see through this guy! I could feel my temperature rising with my anger; I took two deep breaths to steady myself. My gaze couldn't help but to fall onto his.

"Anyway," Lee started in a gentle voice, pulling his hand away from Kiba, "We really must be going. Nice meeting you both." He smiled sweetly with a small, laugh. I simply twitched the corners of my mouth in to a smile. I was still stuck in his stare. Lee's gentle tug of my arm pulled me from it.

"Yes of course, good bye…" I mumbled quietly, with a small wave of my hand, and a delicate smile before quickly following his feet. A thick, sickening smirk swam across Kiba's entire being as he waved goodbye to us and then scooped down to Naruto, pulling him into a horrific kiss. I saw Naruto's face widen in shock, it made my heart leap, but then his face quickly settled and he leaned into it. My heart broke and I paled instantly.

Lee pulled and practically threw me outside. 'Oh it's raining… how cliché.' I mumbled quietly to myself. I touched a shaking hand to my face and caught the tears as they ran in unstoppable streams down my sordid face.

Lee and I ran back to his apartment; tears warming my face every time they fell. Lee hastily unlocked the door and flung himself inside. I dropped on my knees just inside the threshold.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you're upset, but could you please close the door? The rain's getting in." Lee had gone into the other room at some point while talking to me. I heard the soggy garment fall to the floor with a light splat. I dropped our guises and Lee 'eep-ed' from the other room. I was sure I felt Gaara blush on the other side of the wall. I scooted my pathetic, emotionally trodden body over a foot or two so I could close the door upon Lee's request. I heard another 'poof' and I assumed that Gaara was back to normal and enjoying the sight of an exposed Lee.

My mind had sunken into the pages of a tome of emo poetry and I didn't notice that Lee had been standing in the room with me, frustration clearly etched into his features.

_'Without him I really have lost all my strength...' _I mumbled solemnly to myself as I stared at my feet, still ashamed at how Kiba knew instantly; as soon as he laid eyes on us he **knew**,_ 'So much for the amazing Uchiha, eh?'_

I let my gaze slowly lift to Lee's stern one. I opened my mouth in an attempt to talk, but all that came out was a strangled cry as the tears continued to slide down my cheeks and I quickly snapped it shut again. Lee's eyes softened slightly, but there was still a frown etched into his face. Gaara slowly padded in and slid his arms around Lee's waist to lean his head into the taller boys shoulder.

"Sasuke, get up." Gaara demanded. My brow knit as I stared up at him through my soaked bangs, confusion plastered all over my face, but I rose unsteadily to feet besides that. "Firstly, you need to get over it. Kay? What happened today is a simple hurdle we need to leap over, a kink that needs to be ironed out, and so on. You know what I mean?" Lee threw his arms in the air as Gaara spoke for dramatic impact I supposed, as he slowed to the finish both their eyes stared hard at me trying to read my expression.

Although they needn't try very hard as these days I was easier to read than a picture book. My brow furrowed, my head tilted slightly and the corners of my lips turned down, I nodded and mumbled a pathetic "Okay" in reply.

Lee let out a long sigh but then smiled slightly, "Oh and secondly, shower's over there, towels are in there and you're welcome to stay" he added in a strangely gentle voice for what I'd just put them through.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?' _I felt like such a freaking pussy. I had put Naruto through helland _then _some when I found out that he was a guy and broke up with him. And now, here I am weeping and moaning over my 'loss' and how pitiful my existence was, just because the person whom _**I**_ had brutally dumped was out with someone new. Not only that, but Naruto had gone out and managed to pull through with only a few pep talks. And here I was, bunking with Gaara and Lee like some poor rape victim. When did I become so..._lame?_

"Sasuke-kun?" Lee brought my attention out of my self-berating mind and into the took a minute, but then it clicked that I still had yet to either accept or decline their offer. My pride told me to decline, but my rational side (or what was left of it) told me to accept; I did, though not without hesitation, accept his offer to stay, but only for a short while.

"Good, maybe being around people more often will help you get out of that funk you've been in for the past couple months."

_'Seventy-seven days to be precise.' _I corrected internally.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_PD:_** whew, this took forever! which i guess is mostly my fault cause I was gone all summer and then some -.-; well, thanks for taking the time to read our newest chap. And congrats on finding it after the move n.n

**_PF_**: WHOOP! XDD YAY US~! So wha' you guys think about the new account? Pretty rad eh ;P


End file.
